1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for managing foreign holidays for a computer application based on email.
2. Description of the Related Art
When working in a global world, one may have to manage correspondence with people from different countries all over the world. Tools exist to calculate time differences between time zones. However, we are not always aware of special days when people in other countries are not working and, thus, are probably not available for calls or prompt email responses. Some solutions exist for adding certain holidays to a calendar. For example, one simple solution is to locate the holidays of other countries (hereinafter also referred to as “foreign holidays”) manually, for example on the web, and add them manually to our calendar. However, we will probably do so only after we first have a mishap caused by this lack of information, and this certainly does not offer automation of such a process.
There is a need to provide a way to add foreign holidays to a computer application.